


The infection

by soaped_up_yogs



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Trouble in Terrorist Town, zombie outbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaped_up_yogs/pseuds/soaped_up_yogs
Summary: Loosely based off ttt infection rounds.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Bouphe was on a job alone at some kind of abandoned medical facility getting something for Duncan's research.   
While digging through tech, something scratched her arm. It kept Itching so when she returned, after delivering the papers she retrieved to Duncan, she went down to the Infirmary.

Zylus was there.

“Bouphe, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I just feel weird after I got scratched. I think I just need to clean it up and bandage it. Maybe some tylenol will help.”  
“I’ll get it for you, just sit down.” Zylus offered, noticing Bouphe looked rather pale.

“No it’s… alright.” Bouphe sat down hard on one of the chairs, holding the side of her head as a sudden headache took over her.  
Zylus had her back to her, why wouldn't he? He trusted his friend. He was looking through the medicine cabinet for the tylenol when suddenly someone jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground and sinking their teeth into his neck, making him screech in surprise and pain. 

Zylus threw Bouphe off of him.

“What the actual fuck?” Zylus asked as he scrambled to his feet, holding his neck.

Bouphe scrambled back, grinning. Her eyes were solid black and blood dripped down her lips from where she’d bit him.

Ben was walking down the hall looking at his phone when he heard a crash and a yell. He looked up and it had come from the infirmary.

He slowly opened the door.

“Hello?” He asked as he opened the door. Inside both heads snapped to him. Ben barely had time to register the blood running down Bouphe chin and the solid black eyes of the pair before they lunged at him. Grabbing his arms they yanked him inside, the door swinging shut behind him.

Rythian was on his way to talk to Zoey

Rythian saw Ben limping down the hall and slowed his walk, confused.

“Ben?” He called out. Ben slowly turned to him, his chest was covered in blood and he was grinning. Rythian felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and instantly took off in the other direction, grabbing his radio.

“Something is really wrong with Ben.”

_ “What do you mean?” _

“He’s covered in blood and just- just wrong.”

_ “Well that’s rather rude-” _

“This is serious, someone else get over here with a gun.”

Duncan was alone in the lab testing the samples he’d made using the previous information he’d gotten while reading over the paperwork Bouphe had brought him.

It seemed like the scientists there had collected some kind of odd samples from a space station that had been hit with an asteroid.

He continued with his experiments, not hearing someone enter the lab until-

“Duncan…”

Duncan jumped and banged his head, he cursed. 

“Fucksake Bouphe, you scared the shit out of me-” He rubbed his head and looked at Bouphe, doing a double take.

She had black teeth and solid black eyes. Blood smeared down her chin and shirt, Duncan stood straight and took a step back, she merely stood there watching him.

They stood there staring at each other, Bouphe smiling inhuminaly wide and Duncan slowly reaching behind himself for his pistol.

Duncan fumbled with the gun and Bouphe lunged at him. After a small scuffled he managed to put a bullet in her head.

He pushed her off of himself and scrambled to his feet, cursing he turned and ran out of the room. He had to find Lewis, and tell him what he’d learned from his research.


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis was on the cameras for the base after Rythian called in the situation. Lewis managed to get sight of Ben, as well as Zylus and Bouphe.

There was something more than fucked up about them. They shambled down the hall, systematically going in and out of each room.

They were hunting.

Lewis watched as Bouphe entered the lab, and despite calling Duncan on both his phone and radio, he didn't answer either.

Lewis couldn't hear what happened- he didn't want to watch cams anymore and turned away, looking from Ped and Lydia. 

Duncan burst into the room, startling Lewis, Ped, and Lydia.

“Lewis… you’re not going to b-” Duncan started, but Lewis pulled out his pistol.

“Out-”

“You’re covered in blood!” Ped exclaimed.

“Look this is-”

“Duncan, were you bit?” Lydia asked.

“They’re not zombies- they’re some kind of aliens-”

“Were you bit?” Lewis repeated the question. 

“I… don't think so.”

“We can't take that chance.”

“Wait, guys, you need to hear me out, i've been studying this-”

“We don't have time.”

“Wait, Lewis, please. You have to believe me.”

“I’m sorry, Duncan, but I've seen what the bites have done to the others, we can’t take any chances.”

  
  


Rythian got to Zoey, who was with Tom in the armory.

Tom points a gun at Rythian 

“Tom?”  
“Are you one of them?”  
“N-no? Look. I'm not bit or anything.”  
“You look fine… fine. Get in here.”

After a bit of prep, Tom peeks out the door again. Ben’s out there. Staring inside.Tom instantly drops down and curses. 

“Fuck me, Rythian. Shit the bed. I think i fucked up.” There was a light knocking on the door. Rythian felt the hair on his neck stand up again.

_ “Tommmmm? Tom let me in…” _

“Great, they can talk like normal people.” Rythian growled.

“He doesnt sound normal…” Zoey said softly.

There's pounding on the door and Tom quickly runs over to where Rythian and Zoey are facing the door, holding AK’s. Tom grabs his own and whips around.

There’s a scratching sound above them and Zoey looks up, the other two are fixated on the door that's being rammed into.

“Guys…?”

The grate flies off the vent and lands across the room with a loud clang.

Zylus jumps down onto Tom, leaving them all screaming and firing. 


End file.
